


When the lights turn off

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Games, Las Vegas, M/M, Money, Night show, Poker, Seduction, Showgirl Farrah, caesars palace - Freeform, casino - Freeform, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Aja just won big and is feeling lucky.





	When the lights turn off

**The bell rang as Aja and the people around her gasped.**

_'Big win'_ is what the screen said and the cash were flowing out of the machine into a metalic shelf below it.

Aja squealed and the people around her applouded her and cheered. 

Aja had just come here for the first time since it was her last day in Las Vegas. Caesars palace was a famous casino and hotel and she had decided to check in for the night to spend some time there for her own amusement. 

It was beautiful here and everything was of highest quality. The food and the drinks, the people and the entertainment. Everything was pure luxuary and she felt right at home.

She had collected her money and moved to the corner of the room to count them. Of course she didn't win real money, only gambeling money to play more games, But there was alot. She sighed happily. She should try out some of the other games to try her luck. Maybe even with real money this time. Who knows maybe she could gain a bit tonight. 

Suddenly someone bumped into her and she hit the floor, so did the other person. 

"Oh my god, i'm so so sorry!" The voice came from a young woman in her mid-twenties. She had a peachy smooth skin and big beautiful eyes. Aja felt stunned for a bit. 

"No, it's okay, are you alright?" The lady was wearing  a sexy champagnecolored revealing dress. 

"I'm fine, awh i'm so late, i'm so gonna get yelled at!" She hurried to her feet and helped Aja up with a small whine.

Aja blushed and fixed her clothes. "I'm sorry, i gotta bounce! I'm sorry again!" The girl ran off and disappeared into the mass of people in the hall.

 

Aja tried to catch her breath, the girl was gorgeous. She must've been around her age if not younger, and her voice was mesmerizing. 

Just thinking about her tush that had peked out as her dress was folded under her as she was on the ground made Aja blush even harder and she had to contain herself to not get horny thinking bout it. So she tried not to.

Suddenly the lights were dimmed and Aja and the rest of the people in the room quieted down and moved to see the stage. Time for some entertainment.

 

" _Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage: Farrah Moan!"_

 

Some Jazz music played and out on the large stage the beautiful blonde woman from earlier walked up. 

There was a golden pole on the side of the stage and a red silky couch with wood holdings, those were no doubt a part of her number.

She was now wearing a furry brown coat and stockings, so she was revealing less than she was when they bumped into eachother.  

Farrah twirled slowly over to the couch making eye contact with the audience and sat down in the couch in time to the music. She gave the room her bedroom eyes and parted her lips slightly. 

Then her eyes found Aja's. She smiled and winked before she kicked off her pumps and started to tug at her stockings. Some of the men in the room were whisteling at her but her eyes were fixated on Aja's.

Aja swallowed hard as she started to feel a heat growing in her groin. Her breath got heavier as she watched Farrah.

 

She had one leg up in the air revealing the harness keeping the stockings up as she slowly and sensually unhooked the ties. Her stocking got looser but were still hugging her thigh just perfectly.

Farrah slowly ran her fingers down her legs and smiled at the audience and she then started to drag her fingers under the stocking guiding it down her thighs and then off completely making the men around the room stare at her with hearts in their eyes.

Once one of the stockings came off she giggled and slid the other one off as well. 

Now that her legs were bare she stood up and strutted her way around the couch as she held one hand fast in place on the back of the couch. 

The music was slow and somehow it made her even more sexy. No, maybe she did the music sexy. Aja's mind went blurry and she moved through the mass of people to get closer. She needed to see every single move the blonde made.

 

Farrah threw her coat off to the beat of the drums and the saxophone and her shoes had come back on by now. She once again gracefully walked to sit on her knees in the sofa, where she again, made eyecontact with Aja once she had found her.

Farrah closed her eyes and moaned. It's not like you could hear it but from the movement of her lips Aja was sure she did. She rubbed her hands slowly over the couchseats in front of her and moved herself to lay on her belly and Aja could swear tha Farrah winked at her before she started to sway her hips slowly.

She tumbled over to lay on her back and she pulled her knees up to her chest and kicked adorably with her legs as she gave Aja an innocent smile, the one she had seen earlier.

Aja felt herself grow weak. She wanted Farrah in her arms, right now.

 

Farrah was once again up on her feet and this time she danced slowly to the music, still with her eyes closed. She rolled her body a few times before she did some bootyshakes towards the audience, earning her even more noice from them. 

She smiled and walked up to the golden pole and started to strut around it. 

Aja's jaw dropped in time with Farrah as she dropped down low against the pole. She slowly dragged herself up and did another one of her moans.

She then wrapped her left bare leg around the pole and spun around it. She grinded it and worked her magic as the song came to it's climax she lift herself up from the air and spun around it again slowly falling towards the floor.

As she landed on the floor she laid there and looked out over the people who cheered and applauded her as she had finished her act.

 

Aja was stunned more so than before. She felt the other girls eyes on hers and as soon as the lights were back on and people went back to the gambleing Aja went to where Farrah was at next to the stage. 

She coughed lightly as to get Farrahs attention, the blonde turned around and her face lit up as she saw Aja's. 

"Hi!" Farrah smiled at her.

"Hey, i don't think i got to introduce myself earlier." Aja laughed a little. "I'm Aja." Farrah eyed her up and her smile only grew brighter.

"I'm Farrah." She said and reached her hand out for Aja to shake, Aja kissed her hand.

Farrah giggled and then her smile recieded a little. "I gotta go to my room and shower and change, but would you come up with me for a drink?" 

Aja felt her cheeks grow hot. Yes, god. She wanted nothing more than to hold Farrah right now.

"I'd love to." Aja smiled and they were on their way.

 


End file.
